I Need You
by BeautifulTemptation
Summary: Genesis is feeling down and decides to visit Sephiroth for some... comfort.. Oneshot. Yaoi.


A/N- so I couldn't resist. I was bored sitting in front of my computer and decided to write a little ff7 smut. Who doesn't love a good ff7 smut story? But anyways, here is my imagination's workings when I have nothing pressing that I need to do at the moment. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I need you. Now," Sephiroth heard as someone pressed against his back while a hand fisted in his hair at the back of his neck. This someone could be none other than the Red General Genesis Rhapsodos. No one else dared touch him like that. He tried to turn around and look but the hand in his hair only tightened.<p>

"No Seph, don't turn around. Just walk into your office," Sephiroth heard the redhead whisper silkily behind him. Sephiroth had no choice but to comply.

Once they were finally in his office, Genesis let go of his hair and turned him roughly around. Gaia, Genesis was being pushy today, Sephiroth thought to himself. Then he saw the look burning in Genesis's cerulean eyes. There was a look of hurt and lust simmering there like a storm about to rage over.

"Gen," Sephiroth began but he was cut off.

"No questions right now Seph, I just need this," Genesis said to his lover. Sephiroth could do nothing but comply with Genesis's wish. He pulled the shorter man to him and crushed his lips in a kiss. They would talk later.

Genesis whimpered into his mouth. Genesis was a very passionate lover and Sephiroth loved him that much more for it. Then Sephiroth felt leather clad hands running up his bare chest under his trench coat.

The hands pushed him backwards towards the desk. "I'm in control of the situation this time," Genesis purred. Sephiroth acquiesced. Then the redhead was back on him in a frenzy of kisses and roaming hands. Sephiroth felt Genesis brush a hand over the bulge in his pants. Sephiroth panted a little at the fleeting touch.

"Genesis," he breathed. The auburn haired man just smiled.

"Undress yourself," Genesis commanded. Usually Sephiroth was the one giving orders like that. He bristled a little with being treated such. Genesis noticed his pause.

"I said undress yourself," Genesis said again in his velvety voice. Sephiroth did so this time. He let the coat fall from his shoulders with his catlike grace. Genesis just watched him with a smug smile on his face. Sephiroth reached for Genesis but he took a step back and stayed just beyond the silver's reach.

"You aren't done," was all that Genesis had to say at the moment. Sephiroth just looked at Genesis. There was no words that needed to be said right then.

Before another minute had passed, Sephiroth was naked in his own office. Genesis finally walked back over to him and captured his lips in another scorching kiss. Genesis reached up and ran his fingers lightly along Sephiroth's cheek bone.

"I love you darling," Genesis murmured as he turned Sephiroth around. This game was going too far. There was no way Sephiroth would play bottom. He started to turn back around. Genesis stopped him.

"I need this love," Genesis stated plaintively. That made Sephiroth pause again.

"Fine," he gave in. "But no one is ever allowed to know that you topped me." Sephiroth growled. Genesis just laughed.

"As if they would believe me," Genesis said with the humor still lingering in his voice. "I, the mere Genesis Rhapsodos, topping the great Silver Demon of Wutai." But then Sephiroth felt hands on his body and he couldn't complain anymore. Genesis gently bent him over the mahogany desk. By Gaia, both men were so hard.

"My sweet, sweet Sephiroth," Genesis murmured as he reached down and unbuttoned his fly. This was going to be exactly what he needed.

After a moment's work, his cock sprung free. He ran his hand along his own length as he looked at Sephiroth bent over the desk. Oh yes, exactly what he needed.

He reached into his coat pocket and got out the little bottle of lube he always kept on him. He was a sexual creature and there was no denying it. He applied a liberal amount to his twitching cock and Sephiroth's inviting hole. The silverhaired man rolled his hips at the feel of Genesis's hands on him.

Then, without further ado, Genesis plunged into him. Sephiroth gasped a little at the feel of the other man being so deep inside of him.

"Oh yes, Sephiroth. It feels good, doesn't it?" Genesis said to him in a ragged voice. Sephiroth just nodded not trusting his own voice. Genesis began to work him. Thrusting in and pulling out, always keeping a steady rhythm.

Genesis's hand then crept around and began to massage Sephiroth's cock in the same pulsing rhythm as his own inside Sephiroth. Sephiroth began to tremble. The hands that were supporting him on the desk began to clench as he searched for something to hold on to. With his free hand Genesis held onto one of his own.

The sweet friction of Genesis inside him and his hand on Sephiroth's cock was beginning to be too much for him. He felt his hard earned control begin to slip. Before he knew what was going on, Sephiroth came in Genesis's hand while breathing his name.

"Genesis!"

Genesis felt his lover tighten around him and his seed moisten his hand. With that Genesis came as well, still deep inside Sephiroth. He stood there shaking for a moment before he withdrew from the great General. Sephiroth grabbed a tissue from the box on his desk and began to clean himself up.

After he was relatively clean again he began to search for his clothes, which were strewn about the floor in front of his desk. Genesis was looking happy again. Thank the Gods for that.

"So Genesis," Sephiroth began casually. "What happened to make you so upset?"

Genesis grinned sheepishly.

"Rufus Shinra called me gay," Genesis said in a low voice.

Sephiroth just looked at him incredulously.

* * *

><p>So leave a review of you so choose. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading this. Genesis X Sephiroth happen to be my favorite couple out of characters actually in the game. Sephiroth doesn't get topped nearly enough though. TTFN lovelies<p>

-BeautifulTemptation


End file.
